Draconic Pantheon
According to the beliefs of the dragons, they, as apex creatures, are the owners of Tibaeria. The pride of dragons however, causes this notion to be understood as the current state - where political borders of other creatures do exist, it is simply assumed by the dragon that such is the state of their World, and therefore, there is little point in ‘conquering’ what is already theirs. It is an unspoken notion among dragons that the ownership of material wealth is a projection of said ownership. After all, what greater proof would there be - other than the ability to soar across the skies as apex beings - than to possess that which other intelligent races go through great lengths to create and prize so commonly and profoundly? Dragons see most races much in the way intelligent races view animals, some can be domesticated, some are just ‘wildlife’ that comes with the World. Prideful as they are, draconic gods are almost always rulers, teachers or visionaries, and the dragons themselves often seek to embody their gods and emulate them rather than simply learn, whereas other races who worship them will seek to carry out the lessons. If a draconic god stands for strength, where most worshipers will prize and seek to exemplify strength, a dragon will instead seek to teach the value of strength - for in the eyes of the dragon, the dragon already embodies strength, a notion only all too natural for an apex being. ' ' Fafnheir and the First King: Before the kingdoms of other races ruled Fafnheir, the great dragon king blessed by all the gods, so that he may be acknowledged by dragons as their better. It is said that the first king among Tibaeria’s intelligent races gained his rule through the glory of slaying a linnorm and pilfering his riches - An act is seen as an ancient crime of the lesser races, and the rule of the First King was proof that lesser races merely seek to reaffirm themselves unlike dragons, who inherently own. In his hubris, however, the first king challenged the great Fafnheir, seeking to slay the ancient linnorm to prove himself true owner of Tibaeria. Fafnheir slew him, standing the rightful victor, only for the old lord’s kin to strike him down together. Outraged by this crime, Drogon the Just formed an ancient decree that would curse all those who dared slay a linnorm, inflicting upon the princelings debilitating afflictions that would torture them for life. Wracked by the punishment for their crimes, and unable to share or trust each other with glory, wealth and power, the first kingdom soon disintegrated into countless squabbling tribes and fiefdoms. Though this is either ancient history or simply a tale, dragons nevertheless consider it a lesson and a warning from lesser beings who, powerless as they are, run amuck with greed and ambition. ' ' Ragadahn, The World Serpent: The World Serpent is not a religion, and clerics who receive spells by praying for him are entirely unheard of. The concept itself is at most revered among primitive tribes, and even then more for the concepts the World Serpent stands for in terms of strength rather than truly as deity (in the same way barbarians revere bears or wolves). Even among these tribes, the name of the World Serpent is largely unheard of. Forgotten tales tell of Ragadahn claiming to be the World’s creator. This suggestion is pure blasphemy to all dragon-kin. While most would dismiss the belief entirely, should they encounter it, others have heard of Ragadahn as a great deceiver, trapped in the fabric of creation and sworn to undo it, should he ever come free. ' '''The Dragons Apsu, The Life-Binder LG (fire, cold, electricity) Form: Lung Dragon Aspect of bronze, gold, silver and sky dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Quarterstaff Holy Symbol: silver dragon above a pool Domains: Air, Healing, Scalykind, Strength, Glory, Apsu is known to dragons as a philosopher and purpose-giver, a god who sees the World as a canvas for absolute harmony. To Apsu, every life needs to find it’s purpose and value in the World, every being taught, every unwilling individual guided to see the greater glory of the harmonic ecosystem, a utopian society, all the way to the worthy life to be lived in terms of lessons, adversity and reward. ' ' Chrysophylax, the Mystery-Weaver NG (acid) Form: Wyvern Aspect of occult and crystal dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Starknife Holy Symbol: slitted dragon eye Domains: Good, Earth, Knowledge, Magic, Trickery Followers of Chrysophylax believe in a complex and esoteric concept of good. The nature of good and morality is a mystery in itself, a glimpse of which is said to be its own journey. Chrysophylax herself is said to weave intricate journeys into the lives of mortals, putting them through vast, though often perilous experiences to the point where this concept reveals itself as a catharsis. Followers of Chrysophylax are often those who seek the core of the concept of good or the nature of morality itself. ' ' Jormungandr, the Fickle CG (fire, acid, cold) Form: Sea Serpent Aspect of sea, brass and copper dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Trident Holy Symbol: wave Domains: Chaos, Madness, Trickery, War, Weather As temperamental as he is enigmatic and wise, it is said that Jormungandr is a trickster at heart, stirring the World in ways that perhaps only he himself comprehends. Sharp in wit and humor, it is said he will topple the mightiest of empires in the blink of an eye, and throw centuries of peace into strife and chaos on the merest of whims to teach the right person the right lesson - for the great serpent has quite compassionate intentions at the bottom of it all, seeing rigidity and habituation as the primary force that causes morality and progress to stagnate. Followers of Jormungandr are first to question the ‘stability’ in everything, from established morals to civilized societies, seeing them as a state of stagnation that merely delays growth and evolution. ' ' Rhaegal, the Cleanser LN (cold, fire) Form: Great Wyrm Aspect of brine, solar and vortex dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Dagger Holy Symbol: dragon footprint Domains: Sun, Water, Destruction, Repose, Plant None more than Rhaegal embody the prideful assumption of the dragon’s rule over Tibaeria, a garden beautiful in it’s natural perfection, to be tended- and kept free of that which blights it by means of thorough and repeated extermination. Followers of Rhaegal are often those who grow, work with and preserve the flora for a living, utilizing nature for what is to Rhaegal it’s intended purpose, without harming it. Others often seek to destroy undeath and threats to that which they perceive as the natural order in all it’s forms. ' ' Akatosh, Dragon God of Time N Form: 4-Winged Drake Aspect of sovereign, dream, astral and etheric dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Longsword Holy Symbol: hourglass Domains: Travel, Nobility, Protection, Void, Strength Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time represents endurance, invincibility and everlasting legitimacy. Though not his primary teaching, the adage that the concept of the ownership of dragons over Tibaeria and their superiority is a simple matter of fact like time itself is known even beyond the most casual of his worshipers, to the point where the less knowledgeable have mistaken it for the primary concept he stands for. To followers of Akatosh, life is simply the universe’s way of experiencing itself as decreed by him, seeking to experience as much of itself as possible, simply because it exists. ' ' Viserion, the Creator CN (electric, fire) Form: Feathered Serpent Aspect of cloud, magma and lunar dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Bow Holy Symbol: dragon egg Domains: Artifice, Fire, Luck, Knowledge, Madness Viserion is first and foremost worshiped for the aspect of fire. The aspect of ‘making something’ is not usually one commonly seen as necessary by dragons - after all, in the World they own, lesser races create things for them to earn. This is different however, when it comes to inventiveness - after all, would an apex being not also be an apex creator, if they so choose? Followers of Viserion are ever drawn to the new, the unusual, that which lesser minds never knew the World has needed. ' ' Drogon, the Just LE (electricity, acid, fire) Form: 8-Clawed Basilisk Aspect of blue, green and underworld dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Scythe Holy Symbol: dragon fang Domains: Law, Death, Community, Rune, Protection Drogon is oddly enough, perhaps the single most easily relatable draconic god among civilized mortals, and known among dragons as the one who represents the foundations of draconic society as a whole. Even the most fickle among copper dragons knows to follow his more widespread principles of etiquette: the respect of the hoard. It is thanks to Drogon that even the most evil and chaotic of dragons, otherwise vain, brash and prideful can, through abeyance to draconic etiquette and many calculated payments and bribes, get around to mating and raising their spawn. The full extent of his laws however, are only observed by his followers who prize civilization, though many of his more in-depth tenets are sensible only in a very specific context of draconic superiority. ' ' Ancalagon, the Dreamer NE (electric) Form: 7-Headed Hydra Aspect of nightmare and void dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Heavy Flail Holy Symbol: thundercloud Domains: Charm, Darkness, Madness, Void, Travel Ancalagon is said to be in a slumber, all of her seven minds reaching out to existence and even beyond it, and through it, experiences a vast and deep infinity of uncaring madness. There is no general consensus on what Ancalagon exactly stands for, some believe that existence itself is but one of her dreams, to vanish entirely should she awaken, while others propose that she stands for nothing, but her uncaringness is the only truth in what is ultimately a pointless World. ' ''' Dahak, The Destroyer CE (fire, cold, acid) Form: True Dragon Aspect of black, red, white and umbral dragons Favored Weapon: Bite, Whip Holy Symbol: falling fiery dragon scales Domains: Animal, Destruction, Evil, Liberation, War In the story of draconic genesis, it is said that Dahak is the one who created the beings of the world to hunt for sport. The act of destruction is Dahak’s greatest pleasure, and to see the undoing of things happen again and again will never bore him. To Dahak, to be a dragon is to live free without any constraints as an apex being should. Dahak’s worshippers cherish him as great hunter and master over beasts, or his unbridled and overwhelming destructive power. Category:World Category:Religion Category:Dragons Category:Kobolds Category:Character